


My Dearest Brother

by SilverFountains



Series: Durincest Drabble [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Fíli and Kíli Brotherly Love, Gen, Hair Braiding, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, POV First Person, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - drabble (100 words) about Kili braiding Fili's beard. </p><p>Thank you my beloved Delorita for the challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dearest Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [delorita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/gifts).



Such delicate fingers for a dwarf. The way they thread around the coarse hair of my beard, with the same dedication as they string the sinew around the stringnotch of his beloved bow. 

I close my eyes and surrender to the touch of those hands. I will never tire of this sensation. For as long as I remember those nimble, skilled fingers have braided my proud beard and moustache. 

When he puts the precious beads of our lineage in I almost sigh in disappointment that the ritual is already finished. 

No-one else may touch me like this but my brother.


End file.
